Esto es todo menos amor
by one digestion
Summary: Como era posible que yo! el chico mas indeseado del colegio comenzara a sentir algo que preferia no ponerle nombre por aquella persona?. Todo esto debia ser una broma, si deseguro de eso se trataba, una mala broma que mi subconciente. No es posible que yo Loki Laufeyson sienta algo por el mayor playboy de la historia en el colegio. Esto es todo menos amor. AU Estudiantes


**Esto es todo menos amor**

Cerre los ojos nuevamente y espere que aquello que sentia en el estomago se calmara. Como era posible que yo! el chico mas indeseado e introvertido del colegio comenzara a sentir algo que preferia no ponerle nombre por aquella persona?.

Todo esto debia ser una broma, si deseguro de eso se trataba, una mala broma que mi subconciente me estaba jugando por la falta de descanso en las ultimas semanas. Los Laufeyson no eramos hombres sentimentales y mucho menos eramos conocidos por mostrar aquella clase de sentimientos por otros.

Si "mi querido hermano" (notese el sarcasmo) me hubiera dicho hace tan solo un mes que estaria perdidamente... mas bien idiotamente ... enam correcion sintiendo esto tan fuerte que se asemejaba al odio pero de una forma dolorosamente dulce por el mayor playboy de la historia en el colegio le habria golpeado en la nariz con toda intencion de rompersela.

Como ocurrio? Por que ocurrio? eran enigmas que incluso yo aun no puedo entender pero el Cuando? muy a me pesar es posible que lo sepa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Noviembre de hace 3 años.

El clima era frio y apesar del saco negro y las botas de invierno el cuerpo de Loki tiritaba de frio. Habia sido dificil aquel año, tan solo unos meses atras sus padres adoptivos se habian separado y muy a su pesar la custodia de el y su hermano habian pasado a manos de su padre.  
No es que Loki hubiera odiado a Odin desde niño sin motivos o razón, no. Loki podia ser un experto en el arte de la mentira pero cuando se trataba de asuntos familiares su debilidad afloraba dolorosamente. No recordaba el momento exacto de su llegada a la familia ni tampoco a sus verdaderos padres pero si la preferencia que existia por parte de "Odin" por el hermano mayor, por su primogenito, por su verdadero hijo. No importaba cuantas veces lo intentara nunca parecia llenar las espectativas de su padre. Si el salia bien en las materias su hermano salia mejor. Si el era bueno en los deportes su hermano era aun mejor. Siempre. Y apesar de que al principio no habia sido su intencion sin darse cuenta poco a poco se habia ido formando en su corazon rencor hacia su hermano terminando con una rivalidad entre ambos o por lo menos haci lo sentia Loki.

-_Estas bien, no necesitas que te preste mi abrigo?_- Preguntó su "odioso e incompetente" hermano  
-_No lo necesito Thor, despues de todo es preferible que me acostumbre si vamos a vivir en este asqueroso lugar con Padre_- con temple arrogante el menor de los jovenes se dispuso a tocar el timbre de lo que ahora seria su nuevo hogar.

No paso mucho para que Loki y Thor de 14 y 15 respectivamente fueran enlistados en una secundaria de prestigio.  
Como no era de sorprender Thor enseguida habia conseguido amigos convirtiendose en alguien popular de la noche a la mañana sin la menor dificultad algo muy diferente para el joven pelinegro.

Su quinto día en la escuela y su hermano ya aparecia en los salones rodeado de "pubertas" (como a el le gustaba llamar a esas chicas tontas y materiales) mientras que el apenas habia conseguido entablar una conversacion con un chico rubio flacucho que parecia americano bastante obsesionado con la justicia y la paz. Venga que el no era de muchas palabras y si sus clases estaban llenas de jovenes tontos que no sabian hablar mas que de tonterias entonces no era su culpa y estaba perfectamente bien asi. Solo habia algo que habia echo despertar su curiosidad de una forma que odiaba admitir. Era el nombre de alguien, de alguien que parecia ser aun mejor que su hermano, de alguien que a su parecer o era idiota o no tenia sentido de la razon por todas las historias que habia escuchado de el.

Tony Stark

Tan solo el nombre imponia y hacia que sintiera un pequeño cosquilleo en su paladar cada vez que lo pronunciaba en susurro.  
Al parecer hoy era un dia especial, tal vez habria un festival del que no sabia nada por que incluso las chicas que parecian mas sensatas parecian emocionadas y mas arregladas de lo que las habia visto en aquellos 4 dias anteriores.

_No lo sabes?_ -Tal vez no habia logrado borrar su expresion de asombro por que el chico rubio con el que habia interactuado brevemente dias atras le habia contestado la pregunta que no habia hecho en voz alta-  
_Hoy regresa a clases Tony_ -fue lo unico que le contesto aquel chico flacucho americano antes de correr a su siguiente clase..Steve creia recordar Loki que se llamaba-

* * *

Espero que esta historia sea de tu agrado y si te quedaste hasta el final para leer esto me hace creer que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo, De cualquier forma se aceptan Reviews (sin miedo me hacen feliz) Mi meta es no tardar tanto en subir los demas capitulos. Disfruto mucho escribiendo asi que gracias por leer!


End file.
